Babybending The Airsitters
by GryfoTheGreat
Summary: In which Bolin is the comic relief, Korra is obnoxious, and Mako tries not to explode. One-shot, Fire Ferrets and Tenzin's kids. Friendship.


**A/N: So.**

**The Legend of Korra has eaten my brain. It was inevitable, really.**

**I'm trying my hardest not to get dragged into the shipping wars, but it's difficult. (Well, they did fall asleep together, which made me do a little fangirl squeal...but aww, that heart fart was so freaking **_**cute**_**! Bolin's 'I'm gorgeous!' sealed the deal, of course.)**

**I do not own anything related to Avatar.**

* * *

Mako was pretty sure that today was going to be a nice day.

Korra had twisted her ankle yesterday attempting to airbend (he was pretty sure he'd heard the yells from across the bay), Bolin was recovering from a cold, and it was Saturday, meaning that for the first time in ages, he got a day off. His plan consisted of sleeping in, eating, and sleeping again.

The fragile silence was shattered by a scream from downstairs. Mako opened his eyes. That scream wasn't Bolin's feminine squeak, or Korra's angered roar. It sounded like...a kid.

To confirm his fears, Bolin burst into the room with a bald kid trying to eat his arm, yelled something about babysitting and checkups, and ran back out.

Mako was pretty sure that today was going to suck.

/ / /

"Uh, well, there aren't any really good doctors on the island, and Pema's like...um..." Korra pauses for a moment, tapping on her fingers. "37-um, 35! This one's also her fourth kid, and Meelo was a little complicated, and Tenzin doesn't really trust the Order to care for three hyperactive children with rare superpowers, not with Amon around...so I offered to babysit!" Korra grins widely.

"_You_ offered. _I_ wasn't involved." Mako gives her his best glare.

"The team that babysits together stays together! Besides," here, she shields her mouth with her hand, adopting a sly expression "this'll give you practice for Asami..."

Mako immediately flushes bright red. The Avatar knows how to hit where it hurts-as Bolin found out the hard way a few weeks ago when he said something about his current favourite fangirl's measurements. Mako had facepalmed. Korra had thrown an earth disc at Bolin's...well.

Bolin sits beside them, chuckling at his brother's expense.

"Stop laughing. You have toddler spit in your hair." Mako points out. Bo shuts up immediately. He turns to Korra. "I thought you ankle was hurt."

She grimaces. "Yeah, it is...but Jinora floated me around when we weren't on Naga." She reaches down absentmindedly to rub her ankle.

Bolin's eyes widen a little. "Hey will they do that to me? The flying?"

Korra nods. "Sure, go ahead. They love any chance to show off their airbending skills!"

"It might distract them." Mako tries not to wince as he hears a spring in the couch that Ikki is currently bouncing on while singing a song (which a guard must've taught her, considering the innuendoes in it) break.

"Right!" Bolin runs off and starts begging Jinora-and sure enough, in a few second he's soaring around the attic whooping, "I CAN FLYYYY!"

Mako sighs a little. _That looks like fun..._

Korra reads his mind. "Don't try it. They tend to drop people sometimes. They didn't drop me 'cause I bribed them with Yue cakes. Jinora and Ikki wouldn't drop you though, they like pretty boys."

"I noticed." Mako had already fended off several hugs and one attempt to steal his scarf. "Hey, is Bolin not pretty?" he teases. It was incredibly fun to annoy his brother about the Avatar-but vice-versa, it hadn't been working so well.

Korra leans back, oblivious to his hints. "Naw, Bo's handsome. You're pretty-like a girl. Doesn't seem to bother Asami, though."

He feels his masculinity die a little death. "Will you _stop_ talking about my girlfriend?"

"No _way_. I got dirt on you, brutha, and I sure gonna use it!" she drawls, adopting an affected Republic City accent.

Bolin flies over their heads, and smashes into a wall.

/ / /

The one good thing about the visit was the free food-and great food, at that. Pema, in traditional Air Nomad style, had sent over a basket of food for the group to eat.

Meelo lets his head droop a little. "An' thanks to-to Bolin, for lettin' me borrow his fire-mouse-thing!" As the oldest Air Nomad male present, Meelo had been allowed to lead the prayers, which Jinora had insisted on. Consequently, they went on for ages as Meelo forgot what he was doing halfway through and thanked the floor.

"Come on, we'll eat now!" Korra proclaimed, and they dug into their meals.

It was interesting watching the way they ate-the kids examined everything thoroughly, before eating it, to ensure no animal had been harmed, Korra shoved everything into her mouth at once, and Bolin put as much salt as possible on everything.

Much to Bolin's delight, the Air Nomad had even packed dessert-a huge pile of ice-cream and cherry syrup, kept cool by Korra-made ice.

The girl smiles at the earthbender. She leans over to Mako, and whispers in his ear. "I got her to do the cherries for both of you."

Naga picks up Meelo in her mouth, and tosses him into Korra's lap. Jinora's face is screwed up tight, arms clasped tightly around Korra's waist, and Ikki sits side-saddle, speechless for once as she stares at the lights of the arena reflecting off the still, black water.

The Avatar salutes the brothers. "Thanks for letting us annoy you today! Will training be on tomorrow?"

Bolin nods energetically. "Be there at two, and we'll try that water-earth thing!" He pumps his fist excitedly.

"Yessir! See ya tomorrow, Mako, Bo!" Naga leaps into the water, and Ikki screams happily.

They wave off the last airbenders (minus one, of course) and their goodbyes echo across the bay.

As Mako turns to back inside, he hears a small voice behind him.

"She's good with kids." He looks back, and Bo is staring out at the bay, hand still raised. "Like Mom."

The firebender lets a bittersweet smile grace his face momentarily, and strides back in, his scarf floating behind him. He misses Bolin's next statement.

"Do you think I'd be a good father, bro?"

* * *

**I need more Korra. At least tomorrow's Saturday.**

**Please please please review! **_**~Gryfo**_


End file.
